


...ing 중

by callmeSoon



Category: Free!, IkuHaru - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeSoon/pseuds/callmeSoon
Summary: Ikuya asked Haruka, "Do you love me..?"...ing 중 is the connection between two people that cannot be severed. Even if love turns to hate. You still have those old feelings for them; you can't ever completely shake them loose of you: you will always have tenderness in your heart for them.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 8





	...ing 중

**Author's Note:**

> ...ing 중 is the connection between two people that cannot be severed. Even if love turns to hate. You still have those old feelings for them; you can't ever completely shake them loose of you: you will always have tenderness in your heart for them. 
> 
> Just saw this on Pinterest. I actually relate ti this. I wrote this while listening to Super Junior K.R.Y's "...ing" (중)
> 
> Just a really short story to express and distract myself.

Haruka and Ikuya first met in middle school. With Ikuya almost instantly taking a liking of the dark-haired boy. He would always observe him but will act like a tsundere whenever he had a chance to interact with Haruka. Few years later, Ikuya finally confessed. He was surprised and relieved at the same time when he knew Haruka liked him for a long time too. Ikuya was happy to know about that. He wondered if they'll be able to take it to the next level. If they would be together. They talked until late at night for countless times. They shared their future plans. Both of them aspiring to take the world stage. 

But all of that became blurry when Haruka suddenly detached himself from anyone. Even his bestfriend, Makoto, could not get a hold of him. 

"Ikuya, let's not talk ever again. I have someone who loves me." Ikuya couldn't believe what he just read. It was a message from Haruka. 

Ikuya was worried about Haruka. But he felt so heartbroken too. Because Haruka wouldn't even talk to him. Because he thought everything was going smoothly for the two of them. Ikuya just waited and waited. He told himself he'd be patient. After a few months, Ikuya mustered up some courage and sent Haruka a message. Haruka did not reply immediately but Ikuya felt quite relieved when the blue eyed guy replied to him. He gently and slowly made Haruka open up to him. 

"You know what, I decided to stay here in Japan because of you" Ikuya told Haruka one night.  
"Oh.." was all Haruka could say.  
"I wanted to see you always. I was so sad and worried when you suddenly didn't contact any of us. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay.. at least you're fine. Please be open to me whenever you're not okay." Ikuya told him.  
"Sorry for making you worry.. I'll try my best to bw open with you." Ikuya smiled at that. His heart swelled at the thought. 

They spent months talking to each other through chats since Ikuya left to train overseas. Haruka was in Japan, having his training as well. They would update each other about everything. They sent pictures of places, food or their own pictures. They gave pieces of advice to each other. Ikuya even said that he was taken whenever someone would ask him if he's going out with someone. He really liked Haruka. Ikuya was happy like that. He liked what they had. But there was something missing. 

What are they? More than friends? Are they lovers? 

Those were the questions that keep on flooding his mind. He could not easily open the topic since both of them were busy. He wanted to talk about it in person but he needed affirmation. He wanted to know if Haruka was certain about him. He tried asking him one time about his plan for their relationship. But Ikuya was met with answers about career plans. He already knew about those plans, but Ikuya didn't want to force it so he just went on with the flow again. 

He felt a bit special whenever Haruka would tell him that he's his. Or whenever Haruka asked for a virtual hug. He wanted to see him more. He wanted the two of them to be one. So he thought about it for a very long time.

One night he asked Haruka.

"Do you love me..?" He was expecting a certain, clear answer. 

"Don't think about it too much." but that was all he got. After that, Haruka just went on as he usually did. They talked for a few more days until Ikuya couldn't fake it anymore. He decided not to talk to Haruka, thinking if he would reach out at least. If Haruka would ask if something was wrong. To say Ikuya was disappointed was an understatement. He was deeply heartbroken. He didn't receive any messages from Haruka from that day on. At that moment he knew Haruka was never certain about him. He was just someone Haruka used for comfort. He cried and cried until there were no tears to cry. He distracted himself with more hours of training. He was slowly getting detached with the people around him. He was going back to his old self when he didn't know Haruka. 

He still hopes, one day Haruka will truly reciprocate his feelings. Though he also wished they were nothing from the start. His heart ached whenever the thought of Haruka crossed his mind. He couldn't hate him though. He still loves him despite of everything.


End file.
